HATTS
by Airi-hime
Summary: A new girl is at Konoha High what could possibly go wrong? Sasuke being a playboy, Ino being slutty, and biggest Naruto quiet? hah read and Review. Enjoy! changed my pen name to Airihime
1. New Start revised

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto , Any Songs I Plan To Use, BUT BUT I Do own my character Airi-chan..because thats Me!**

**Please Read and Review Flames are accepted!!!**

**Descriptions:**

**Airi:**

**Hair: **Black with a silver tint. Has red,blond,purple and electric blue streaks, her side bangs are electirc blue.. Normally has it up into two messy buns on the side of her head held up with two red ribbons tied into bows. Her hair really goes down to her upper thigh

**Eyes: ** Gold but change with her emotions.

**Clothing: **Wears a red kimono like dress with two high slits on the sides, fishnet stockings.

**Makeup:** Black eyeliner and mascara, dark purple eyeshadow and red lip gloss (not that her lips aren't already red enough)

**Background: ** Lived in Suna, was adopted by the Kazekage when her parents were murdered. She became friends with the Sand Siblings (the Kazekage's children). Can relate to Gaara because she has a Cat demon locked in herself. Moved to Konoha to attend school since she was expelled from Akasuna High.

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Hair: **Cotton candy pink, goes to her mid back, worn down or in a messy bun.

**Eyes: **emerald green

**Clothing and Makeup:**Wears a red tank and baggy black capris. Black mascara and eyeliner and lip gloss.

**Background:**Parents died on a mission, Lives in Konoha. Part of Team 7. Apprentice to Tsunade and has a very short temper span..some times.

**Hinata Hyuuga:**

**Hair:** black-ish blue goes to her butt

**Eyes: ** Pale lavender and has Byakugan

**Clothing and Makeup: **whit tank with black fishnet over top of it. Black skinny jeans. Mascara and a little bit of brown eyeliner and of course lip gloss.

**Background:** Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, though her father and sister think she is weak and doesn't deserve the title. Her cousin is Neji Hyuuga, they are close but had their problems in the past.

**TenTen:**

**Hair: Brown done in two buns, her hair down goes to her butt.**

**Eyes: Chocolate brown**

**Clothing and Makeup:blue t-shirt and black capris. Mascara and black eyeliner with light blue eyeshadow.**

**Background: Last name not known, parents died and no siblings. Lives in Konoha and attends Konoha High with Sakura and Hinata.**

**Temari Sabaku:**

**Hair: blond and in four pigtails**

**Eyes: blue**

**Clothing and make up: Purple sleeved dress that goes down to about mid thigh. Fishnet stockings and a white tank top thing. Black mascara and eyeliner with sparkle brown eyeshadow.**

**Background: Lives in Suna, was a sister to Airi and as two brothers, carries a big ass fan around.**

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**hair: long blond hair that is tied into a high ponytail.**

**Eyes: a pale blue**

**Clothing and Make up: SLUT SLUT in this story and way to much make up. **

**Background: Lives in Konoha and attends Konoha High. She is the queen bitch of the school and is disliked by Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Hinata and Airi.**

**BOYS:**

**Gaara Sabaku:**

**Hair: Fiery Red slightly long**

**Eyes: pale green**

**Clothing: black baggy jeans, and a white shirt.**

**Background: Is the container of Shukaku and is very quiet. Has a bad temper. Secretly loves Airi but what can you do about a guy that doesn't or well hardly speaks. The youngest of the Sabaku siblings.**

**Kankaro Sabaku:**

**hair: brown **

**eyes: brown**

**clothing: a baggy hoody and blue jeans.**

**Background: Second oldest of the Sabaku siblings and is a perv! And he plays with Barbies !**

**Naruto Uzamaki: **

**hair: blond**

**eyes: bright blue**

**Clothing: white t-shirt and a orange sweater over top and wears black jeans**

**background: Container of Kyuubi and has a hard life but yeah. Very loud and outgoing.**

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

**hair:black**

**eyes:black**

**clothing: black shit and jeans**

**background: holder of Sharingan and hates his older brother. Very emo!**

**Shikamaru Nara:**

**hair:brown in a high pony tail ( Pineapple) **

**eyes: brown**

**clothing: light brown shirt and jeans**

**background: LAZY ASS! Loves watching clouds.**

**Neji Hyuuga:**

**hair:brown and long**

**eyes: white**

**clothing: white shirt and black jeans wears a leather jacket**

**background: Branch member of the Hyuuga clan also holds Byakugan. **

**Kiba Inuzuka :**

**hair:brown and long-ish**

**eyes: brown**

**clothing: white shirt and jeans**

**background:carries his dog Akamaru every where. Second loudest to Naruto.**

**Rock Lee: **

**HAH well you know already the usual as in the show!**

**Shino: The same as the show**

**Chouji: the same as the show.**

**Sai:**

**hair:black and long like gaara's hair.**

**Eyes: black**

**clothing: black shirt and jeans**

**background: quiet and has nicknames for almost everyone.**

Hugs were given out but no tears where shed, until they saw me leave from them for god who knows when.

Flashback:

"_Now if any one messes with you sock them in the face." Temari said with concern._

" _Don't let anyone do anything that I would he-he." Kankaro said as he attempted to pull me into a hug._

" _No boys, and try not to kill anyone..but NO boys." Gaara said._

" _Hai Hai Hai!" I said as i smiled at them._

" _Oh god I'll miss my baby sister. Remember what i said and Kankaro." Temari said as she clomped me into another hug._

"_No boys, No boys, No boys. And I-I'll M-M-Miss YOU" Gaara slowly stuttered out._

" _Yes kaa-san" I smartly said as i hugged all of them turned to leave but before i said.._

"_I'll see you later my Black Roses. Heads you live, Tails you die." I said before i left the village i loved and hated forever._

_End of Flashback:_

That was a day ago, now I am standing at the gates of Konoha.

"Well, lets show what we got." I said to no one really.

I stepped into the gates and headed to the Hokage's office.

**A/N: Okay well that was the begging and I changed my pen name to Airi-hime.**

**Anyways thats all i really wanted to say **

**so**

**Just beat it beat it beat it.**

**hah **

**um bye**


	2. English 101 actual chapter

RECAP:

"Well, lets show what we got." I said to no one really.

I stepped into the gates and headed to the Hokage's office.

END OF RECAP:

Knock knock

silence

knock knock

silence.

Knock knock

"Com-"

BAM

"Hokage-sama wake up!" I shouted as I kicked the door down.

" I am UP AIRI YOU STUPID BRAT!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Tsunade? I thought Sarutobi was Hokage? OMG he died hah right. So Whats Up Hun?" I said as i realized my mistake.

Twitch Twitch

" Airi, what can i do for you since i AM Hokage?"

" Right, I need a house, actually well a mansion and i need the Konoha High applications and i guess i need a new headband. Some sake would be nice too." I mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry Gaara has already got you a place and the forms are filled out. Her is a Konoha headband have fun. Actually I'll get you a tour guide just wait.." Tsunade said as she slowly started to count down.

"Five...Four..Three...Two..One"

and

BAM

"BAA-CHAN!!!!"

SMACK

"Naruto I'm not OLD. SHUT UP you have a small mission. You are to escort Airi here for a week so she can get the feel of the town. Your in all of her classes I believe. so..SCRAM!" Tsunade yelled

Naruto grabbed me and ran out of the room not to feel anymore of Tsunade's wrath.

Well lets say that Naruto drag me everywhere! I think i might have blisters on my feet. Ow. I arrived at my new home i mean uh.. mansion and only to see all of my stuff was there. That Gaara does everything for me. He-he he is so cute. It must be chaos back in Suna. I hope Temari hasn't decided to cook and create an explosion so they have to move here, hah what am I saying that can't happen. Right?

Oh no...

[[[[[SUNA[[[[[[[

"Temari what the HELL DID YOU DO" Gaara yelled yes yelled.

"Well, I was hungry and no one was home. Its hard cause Airi isn't here to cook." Temari explained

" B-BUT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Gaara was flabbergasted (A/N: hahahah flabbergasted hahaha)

Temari looked at what used to be the beautiful house the Sand Sibling lived in..now it was really nothing was there except for some wood. And i think a blob of something.

"heh oops?" Temari blushed

" Oops? OOPS? YOU MEAN BIG OOPS! YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME? OOPS? GR..OFF TO KONOHA WITH US. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gaara screamed at Temari. Gaara kept having to say in his mind '_ We don't kill family no matter how retarded they are. We don't kill family-'_

Luckily Gaara always carried around the family check book around so they didn't have to worry about money. Gaara only had to worry about Airi's wrath...this isn't' good.

BEEPBEEP

First day of school.

Great

I woke up and took my normal shower and got dressed. I strapped on all my ninja gear and made sure my Ri was strapped to my back safely. Your probably wondering what Ri is. Ri means Jasmine or pear in Japanese. In my case i use Ri for jasmine. Ri is my kanata. Ri is my partner. My Love. Heh but enough off to school!

[[[[OFFICE[[[[

I walked into the principle 's office to find the stupidest man alive.

**Jiraiya**

Sigh well lets get this over with.

"Ji-man i need my schedule." I say using my wonderful nickname.

"Airi?" Jiraiya stares at me before

he hugs me.

I just kinda stand there while Ji-man starts to grope my but. Wait EH?

SMACK

" I see you still are the biggest pervert yet to be known."

" I see you still have your temper and strength, here is your schedule."

"thanks Ji-man"

with that I walk out of the office to leave a beaten Ji-man wondering why I'm so much like "his" Tsunade-hime. Well the truth is I trained for years with Tsunade.

'My first class is English with...

**Airi's Classes:**

**DAY 1**

**1.English: Kakashi:101**

**2.Ninja History: Kurenai:201**

**3:Strategies:Asuma:202**

**Lunch**

**4.Music:Shizune:105**

**5.Gym:Gai:110**

**6.Death ways:Anko:303**

**7.Integration:Ibiki:01(basement)**

**DAY 2**

**1.Music:Shizune:105**

**2.Integration:Ibiki:01(basement)**

**3.Strategies:Asuma:202**

**Lunch**

**4.Death way:Anko:303**

**5.Ninja History:Kurenai:201**

**6.Gym:Gai:110**

**7.English:Kakashi:101 **

**Room 101**

I stared at that room for a minute before entering in...

people were talking,throwing things you name it, it was happening.

I was dragged to the back by Naruto and he started to introduce me to his friends.

"**Guys **this is Airi she just moved her from Suna" naruto then pushed me up a litte.

"Hey, I'm Airi and I originally lived in Suna and went to Akasuna high but i got expelled with half of my other friends." I said with a smile.

There were some shocked faces until a girl with two buns stepped up and said.

"Hoja, I'm TenTen and this is Hinata, Sakura, Neji,Shikamaru,Sai,Shino,Rock Lee,Sasuke, Chouji,and Kiba."

they all said their hi's except for Sasuke,Neji,and Sai they just nodded.

'Just like Gaara not very big talkers.'

the girls and i all talked we got along great. TenTen and I had our love for weapons,Hinata and I both loved to watch the sun set and rise, Sakura and I both had a mad passion for the medical profession. I found out that Shikamaru loved to watch the clouds with I can respect. Sasuke,Neji,and Sai are the quiet ones they hardly talk, unless needed to. Naruto and Kiba were loud and outgoing, they fought like brothers. Neji and Sasuke had a rivalry thing going on but we good friends. Shino was just creepy and Rock Lee was in that area too. Chouji just ate and ate.

We have all been talking for what seems like a hour.

"Hey guys, Where is Kakashi-sensai?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Kakashi is always late, when he gets there just don't believe his stories." Sakura said

"oh"

the door slid open to reveal a man with a head of silver hair and a mask.

"Yo" He stated simply.

"YOUR LATE" Sakura and Naruto screamed out.

" Hah well I walking and this lady was pregnant and she was giving birth i had t-" He started..

"LIAR" This time the whole class yelled out.

Kakashi chuckled and said "we have a new student why not come and introduce yourself."

I walked up to the class stood and..

" My name is Airi Sabaku, I lived in Suna and was adopted into the Kazekage's family after my parents were found dead. I went to Akasuna High and well was expelled with a gang i hung around with. Now I'm here." I heard a few gasps when i said i attended Akasuna High.

"Well look at the time..get to your next class."Kakashi said as students were talking to others.

Well I'm off to Ninja History..fun

A/N:

Thank SOOO MUCH to

Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke for the review

I LOVE YOU hah

and I agree Sakura can be with anyone but SASuke..sorry I really hate that ass right now!


	3. The Groups

**A/N: Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough, I'm kinda of doing a bunch of my stories at one time. Sorry once again but Hey enjoy this new crappy chapter : ) **

**I Don't Own Naruto and I Shall Never Own Naruto But I Do Own My Self a.k.a Airi-chan.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**

**I've always wanted to say that bawhawha **

"**...talking"**

**'inner self's, demons etc'**

_**flashbacks**_

_**'thinking'**_

**ha ha**

Well after English which might I say would be my favorite class. Not just cause we do nothing but talk, Kaka-sensai is actually funny and always brings a bright view to the class...or maybe its just he reads a bright orange book.

(Now let skip all the way to Lunch.)

**grumbles**

"heh TenTen you sure are hungry? Do even eat breakfast?" I giggled and asked TenTen as her tum tum grumbled for food.

A blushing TenTen replied " No I don't usually eat breakfast."

"WHAT?!?" a simultaneously scream from Airi and Sakura echoed through the not so empty hallways.

"TenTen, you should know that breakfast is the number one important meal of your day.." Sakura scolded before Airi added on

" You simply cannot afford to do sports and education without eating in the morning." Sakura added on

" You're brain simply can't function properly with out nutrients, your bones can go weak and frail and you're body well become run down and weak."

before the two girls could on scolding TenTen about not eating breakfast they were told to shut their medical ramblings by Sasuke?

"Che...shut your annoying mouths bitches." Sasuke muttered coldly as he walked on into the doors of the cafeteria.

"Oh"

"HE"

"DIDN'T"

"Say"

"THAT!"

You could really tell the two girls were pissed and insulted. Sakura's Inner came out and Airi her eyes turned a deep deep gold that was almost brown.

"Now Now, let's just eat and plus I'm starving to death here!" TenTen nervously tried to calm her two friends.

The two girls gasped and grabbed each TenTen and Hinata and sprinted towards the cafeteria.

"What did I Say?" TenTen muttered towards Hinata.

"I think they're scared that you'll d-die without food." Hinata simply replied while TenTen formed a perfect 'o' shape with her mouth.

Once the girls were in the cafeteria they ran through the line to get through the front, they plopped any food they could get a hands on and then were out of there and heading for a table at the back where they could see Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey" The girls said

"nod"

"snore"

and that is where they became to eat.

"O-M-G Airi is that like you?"

_shivers ' I smell a girly'_

Airi looked up to only to the horror of a girl with way to much make up on, bleached blond hair that went down to her mid back. Not that, that was bad enough her clothing reeked of slut. Her baby blue tank top was low cut and ended only inches from her breasts, her shirt was so short you could probably see her underwear when she bent down. Her heels were yeah cute but not with her other...er clothing. The heels were simple black that buckled at the ankle then had two strings that wove their way up her legs. Yet she decked her heels with gems and other objects that just made them look gross.

" Do I know you?"

"Omg, You don't remember! Like how could you silly bean. You where here about a week ago at Tsunade's office talking and we met. Like we were best friends for that whole week. Come you have to remember me Ino Yamanaka, the most beautiful and sexy girl in Konoha!" Ino practically screamed out the last statement.

"..."

"Like anyways the whole reason I'd even come to this table is to like invite you to like the cool table." Ino kept rambling how she was so cool and everything.

Slowly I could feel my eyes change to a deep black. I stood up, got out of my seat. I could here Hinata and TenTen gasp. I Could feel they were hurt, thinking I was leaving, boy did they have me wrong.

"Omg Ino-chan, I totally like he-he remember." I used a scary high pitched voice.

Ino smirked at this thinking she had won.

I advanced towards her, I hid my eyes with my bangs, then before she could touch me to pull me towards her table I asked her.

"Have you ever had a nose job?"

"No" As so as she replied I smirked and punched her in the nose twice.

With that Ino went down on the floor I kicked in the gut with a little chakara infused in my foot she went flying into the wall.

"Don't even think about touching me you stupid slut." And with that my friends and I walked out of the cafeteria to music.

By the music room

We all walked up too the door of the music room to here yelling so what did we do..we listened of course.

"what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you're gay ass group dumb ass."

"why?"

"lets just say that I've been offered a way to get rid of my loser-ness."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!?"

"Damn I knew you were stupid but not this stupid. It means I'm leaving you're stupid group for Ino's group. Dobe"

"FINE FUCK YOU TEME! WE NEVER NEEDED YOU ANWAYS!"

it got really silent then we heard foot steps so we quickly sprinted to one side of the hallway to make it look like we were just simply walking not hearing any of the yelling.

Sasuke walked past us not even noticing us.

The bell rang and students poured through the hallways so we quickly went into the music room to see Naruto fuming and Sai just sitting there.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata came up to Naruto slowly as if he would snap at her.

"huh?Oh HI HINATA-CHAN!"

"Are you okay Naruto we heard yelling?" Sakura started

"Huh?"

"Idiot, Sasuke left the group for Ino."Sai spoke up.

" H-he speaks?!?" I gasped at this.

I got a couple weird looks from my friends but ignored it.

I walked up to where Sai was sitting and then...

I burst into laughter.

"DO it again"

"do what?"

more laughter

"Why are you laughing at me?"

more laughter " cuz you have such a smexy voice!" I continued to giggle as I clomped the poor artists into a hug.

"GUYS...get her off of me!" Sai yelled helplessly at the group who just stared at the scene before them. Completely oblivious to the other students that walked into class.

I continued to hug and play with Sai's hair. It was soo soft for guys hair.

"It so soft...but Neji's hair looks softer." I giggled out more.

Soon enough Shizune came in and told the glass to sit down, ignoring the fact I comfortably sitting in Sai's lap.

"S-Shizune?" I yelped out.

"Airi?"

We both screamed and jumped into each others arms.

After I did a little intro I was asked to sing.

So here I am sitting at the grand piano.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along 

I left my voice to drag on the last note until I was almost out of breath.

One...Two..Three...Fo-

"AIRI-CHAN THAT WAS GREAT!" Naruto yelled out as more hoots came from my classmates. I

blushed and bowed before jumping into Sai's lap and giggling and then well falling asleep.

[AFTER SCHOOL

I walked out of my class only to wander over to the parking lot to find my wonderful motorcycle waiting for me

I was about to leave when I realized I missed something. I screamed loud and rushed inside to find one

of my friends. I could only see Neji by his locker. Me being Me I screamed.

"NEEEJJJIIIII"

he simply looked my way.

"NEJI! NEJI! NEJI!"

"WHAT?"

"I Need you to tell everyone to go home get their sleep over things and get to my house. Here is the

address."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because because I need your help. Neji you would do it for me right." I pleaded with fake tears in the

corner of my eyes.

" S-sure" Neji replied looking away from my eyes.

"YAY! THANKS NEJI!" I screamed as I raced for my bike. My Love.

**( Airi's motorbike is a 2001 Honda CBR600F4i the colors are all red with some black on it. And **

**a matching helmet. Picture on profile.)**

I hopped onto my bike and sped of to home to get ready for my lovely friends. But what I didn't expect

was Gaara, Temari and Kankaro there. Nope I didn't expect it at all. Actually mostly there news I didn't

expect.

**a/n BWHJAHAHA AHAHusfhns My first cliff hanger..heheh**

**okay I'm gone.**


	4. Reunited

_Recap_

_I hopped onto my bike and sped of to home to get ready for my lovely friends. But what I didn't expect_

_was Gaara, Temari and Kankaro there. Nope I didn't expect it at all. Actually mostly there news I didn't_

_expect._

_End of recap_

I parked my bike into the garage and walked around to the front of the house. I really didn't feel like dealing with the back door. We hate each other. Its a wide known fact that back doors and Airi don't mix. Anyways I walked up to the front to see three people sitting on my porch. I was about to walked over to yell and them to get the hell of my property cause well I've always wanted to say that! Before I even got to say a word I recognized the people to be Gaara, Temari and Kankaro.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well-" Temari started but was cut off.

"Temari blew up the house. Well she blew up everything!"

Temari glared at Gaara.

I just blinked a few times opened the doors and invited them in.

" Rooms are on the second floor. Temari your beside me and Gaara your across from me and Kankaro your beside Gaara. Now excuse me."

I sat down on the red couch and screamed...loud.

"TEMARI I PAINTED AND BOUGHT THAT CAR! IT WAS SO PRETTY. YOU BLEW IT UP!" I screamed out about to attack Tem-chan

When she hid behind Gaara and the door bell rang.

"IT'S OPEN!" I yelled at the door.

" **whistle** this place is amazing Ai-chan. I think its bigger than Hina-chan's place." Sakura commented.

" Okay well you guys can head upstairs and girls the first room on the left you can put your stuff, Guys first room on the right you can put your stuff."

Once everyone was upstairs Gaara started to poke me...

"Stop it Gaara" I said as i slapped his hand away.

"Akatsuki is coming to live with us, they are intending school with us too." Gaara whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?!? WHEN WELL THEY BE HEAR. TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed shaking Gaara by the shoulders.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

'_ thats the special call. They're here!'_

**I smell fish!'**

I used my small amount of mind power to open the door, then I screamed out.

"THEY'RE HEREEEE!!!!!" With that I jumped and hugged the first person to stand in the door way.

My poor victim...Dei-chan!

" YOU DID COME QUICK ENOUGH!!!!!" I whined out.

"Geez sorry you Neko, we went to go live with Gaara but the house isn't there." Fishy-chan commented out also mumbling about becoming deaf.

I didn't notice that everyone came downstairs and were staring at shock that I was being friendly with the Famous Akatsuki from Akasuna High.

"Well thats cause SOME ONE BLEW IT UP!" I sent a glare over to Temari who hid behind Shikamaru.

Everyone was just staring at everyone then I remember I only really knew everyone.

"Guys this is my "siblings" from my adoptive family. Gaara, Temari and Kankaro." I even used quotation marks heh. I never really though of them my actual siblings I just said they were.

"These are my other friends that I got expelled with. This is Dei-chan or Deidara, This is Fishy-chan or Kisame, and then Itachi, Hidan, Kazuka, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori. Other wise known as Akatsuki." I smiled that I was done.

Oops forgot something.

"You would have been able to meet Sasuke but he left our group for the slutty/popular group." I also had to add in.

"Sasuke, my foolish little brother." Itachi spat out with venom and humor...

" You have a brother?" I asked. He nodded...

"oh"

there was an awkward silence. Until.

"Well you all head down to the living room..I'll make dinner." Temari said as she ushered off into the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOO!" Akatsuki, Gaara , Kanka and I all screamed out.

I rushed into the kitchen and pulled out Temari.

"NEVER EVER. ENTER THE KITCHEN UNLESS YOUR WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN COOK!" I screamed out.

"fine fine"

We all went into the basement instead to find a entertainment room.

Naruto raised his hand.

"yes Naru-chan?"

"How'd you get expelled from Akasuna High and how did you meet Akatsuki?"

"heh Well Gaara and I were new too Akasuna high. Temari and Kankaro already went there, yet they were in out classes they failed. Heh."

[MEMORY LANE

"_Gaara is this okay?" I asked I was nervous. This school was impossible to get out of, it was a hard as s school. You had to be strong and smart. I don't worry about myself in those departments usually but the school was beautiful but looked like a prison._

"_Hn" _

"_Helpful much."_

_Gaara made me face him and told me start to the eye that it would be fine. It helped allot. The reason why we went there was that Gaara's dad the Kazekage was getting mad and angry from depression of his wife being dead. You see when Gaara was born he had Shukaku sealed in him for protection of the village. Gaara was made a taboo to the villagers so he became an social outcasts. Temari and Kankaro tried to help him but he was so scared they would hate him, he pushed them away. This is where I come in. _

_I was always I weird kid at school and in the village. I was liked by some mostly elders. No kids liked me except for Temari and Kankaro. At this point I never knew who Gaara was. When I was younger, I ran away from my cousins because they were hitting me and just being cruel so I ran. I didn't know where I was. I knew I was out of Suna. It was getting cold and since i was so young I easily got sick. _

_I was probably about near death since it was too cold for my body to hold on. Thats when Kita a cat demon for the forest found me. Kita took pity at me, so she asked me to become her little Neko. Not wanting to die I said yes. Kita then sealed herself inside of me and took me back home. My parents were angry with me for sealing with a demon. I didn't know it was wrong. They soon became cold to me. Then the day happened were a leader of a ninja group decided they wanted Kita as their own power so they killed my family and burnt my house. They couldn't get be cause I was asleep and Kita but a powerful barrier around me. When the fire was still somewhat high and everything was burnt to the ground I woke up to see my family's burnt corpses. I felt some small arms circle around me in comfort. It was Gaara. He was walking around and alerted the ninjas of the attack. After that I was adopted and Gaara became my best friend._

"Akatsuki was different though"

_It was about half of Freshmen year when I found a freshmen being picked on my a group of guys in cloaks. I got mad cause the girl didn't do anything. So I walked up to them and protected the girl. I told the group to shove off._

" _Leave her alone assholes" _

"_Mh feisty aren't we." One of the guys with blond hair grabbed my chin._

_I spat in his face and said " get your hands off me cross dresser." It turns out that Dei-chan was actually a girl that didn't enjoy dressing girly often._

_I was knocked to the ground but I got back up and I was beaten by all the guys but I protected the girl. I took her beating. I felt proud and strong but weak too. _

_See at this time there was a guy named Leader of the group they called themselves Akatsuki. At first i was scared of course but I got my courage up and before the Leader could touch me i slapped him across the face. The rest of the member all were shocked. So many people feared the Akatsuki especially the Leader. I was backhanded by the Leader but then he picked my up and healed me. Supposedly he was a genius with all of the ninja arts. Leader was in the 12th grade so I never really saw much of him. The rest of the guys were in the 10th grade. They all failed grade 11. They were all great in knowledge but they never did work. I was accepted into their group for having balls and sticking up for that girl. I became close to all of them. We were all friends, I introduced them to the Sand sibs and we got along great. _

"the reason why i got expelled was cause.."

_It was a nice day considering the early of the week there were almost non stop sand storms. It was really nice out so I was happy that day but then things happened. One of the members of Akatsuki who I didn't like so much Started a ruckus. He was betraying us and we didn't allow that. He was always kinda of an outcast. He was Orochimaru. He was a creep. Obsessed with eternal life and snakes. We kinda were creeped by him but damn it was fun to piss him off. But to the real point._

_Orochi always kept to himself and we kinda wondered what he was up too. So we kept a close eye on him. Turns out he was stealing our private arts and making his own village which is known as Sound now. It was a known fact not to bring up my family into conversation. Orochi understood that but he started talked about it saying he knew the truth of what happened and he new the leader was still alive and he had close connections to him. This pissed me off so much. I left Kita out. Usually Kita is really nice and calm but she has a foul temper when angered. Orochimaru get blabbing that he knew the truth which was such a lie. He only knew what was told to people. For awhile I didn't know what really happened but Kita did and she told me everything. I accepted it was my fault, even if i went into depression and guilt for almost half of my younger age. I'm glad she told me. _

_Orochimaru pushed it far, so I let out the angered Kita. Kita is really protects what she loves, especially her kin. She considered me her litter. Kita almost killed Orochimaru, but the principle came and held me back with a Jutsu. Orochimaru had some of his Sound cronies in hiding at the school. They carried him off but before he left he told something that made me go mad. He told me in exact words._

"_I killed your clan and I'll get you soon my sweet pear."_

_That made me go crazy, I broke the Jutsu cast on me and I was about to rip Orochimaru to shreds but he was already gone. I destroyed half of the school. I also killed the principle when he tried to stop me. Gaara and Dei-chan pounced on me and started to hug me. It calmed me down when I was finally calm I blacked out. I was expelled for killing the principle and destroying th e school. The rest of Akatsuki was expelled because they didn't stop me and they had always done horrible things. The Sand Sib left on their free will to stay with me for awhile._

"So thats that." I smiled at remember some good times. " I'm glad I took that beating."

"Air-chan its like the perfect romance and tragedy novel." Hinata sniffed as she burst into tears. Naruto comforted her. And with that we went to sleep. Since it was already late enough. Before drifting into sleep I saw at the couple i really needed to help.

There was TenTen and Neji sharing a futon couch.

Shikamaru was asleep with Temari head snuggled into his chest

Naruto fell asleep on the floor with a tear streaked Hinata on top of him. Naruto's arm was protectively around Hinata's waist.

Dei-chan was snuggled up to Sasori they were sharing a nice love seat.

Sakura was snuggled in between Gaara and Sai. They both had their arms around Sakura's waist.

I got a pang of jealously and hurt that both men were with Sakura. I don't know why though but it hurt.

I sighed and muttered on long the lings of "too much matchmaking to do" or "stupid people can't get together themselves."

I leaned back onto something soft and fell asleep.

I swear I heard a chuckle and a

"Goodnight my Sweet Neko see you in the morning."

**A/N I'M SOOOOO PISSED OFF!! I had this chapter done it was almost 8 pages and my fucking computer crashed. So i had to re do the whole fucking thing! But for it I'm happy with it!**

**POLL POLL!!!!::**

**Who should Airi be with:**

**Gaara:**

**Sai:**

**Itachi:**

**And if anyone has some ideas for the next chapter or future chapters please tell!**

**THANKIES!!!! **


End file.
